


Yes Daddy: Klance NSFW

by teddy_parade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Daddy Lance, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Roleplay, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Unprotected Sex, klance, rawdogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_parade/pseuds/teddy_parade
Summary: Keith can't resist it when Lance wants to play
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 272





	Yes Daddy: Klance NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading, still kinda new to the NSFW writing scene. 
> 
> Follow my Instagram @paladin.teddy for more SFW/NSFW

The halls were silent apart from the sound of Keith’s quick footsteps on the metal floor. The castle Ship had gone into it’s night cycle and most of its inhabitants had since gone to sleep. Aside from most likely Pidge, who was probably tinkering with this, that or the other, and of course Keith, who had just finished training for the night. Later than he usually liked to. 

He had been stressed recently, with the new war that had been thrust into their hands to be leaders of. He needed more time to relax, get out all of the feelings that had built up over the last few battles. 

He’d developed a few more relatively… scandalous methods of de-stressing as of late; but overworking himself seemed to be the least suspicious. 

He walked with haste down the hall, only a short way from his bedroom, quiet as to ensure he wasn’t disturbing anyone else aboard. 

Keith’s quiet demeanour was almost shattered when a hand gripped his wrist suddenly, pulling him into a small alcove in the hallway. 

“Hey!” He shouted as he was spun into his kidnappers chest before silencing himself, cursing under his breath at his volume. He opened his mouth to speak again when a harsh intake of air cut him off as a pair of hands roughly gripped his hips, sliding under the material of his shirt and resting just above the low cut of his jeans. 

The raven attempted to turn his head to get a look at his captor as nimble fingers traced the lines of his abdomen, however he was stopped by a whisper of hot breath on his ear. 

“You look so beautiful when you train,” The deep voice caused the hairs on his arms to stand, Keith tilted his head to the side as goose bumps on his neck rose. “So graceful…” The voice breathed out. Keith bit his lip as he identified the voice, leaning back into the man’s chest. “So hot and sweaty.

“Lance…” Keith planted as the Cuban took the lobe of Keith’s ear into his mouth and nibbled gently, before pressing hot kisses down the length of his jaw as Keith granted him more access. 

“Lance!” He said again, attempting to pull more force into the warning, however it came out as a raspy breath as Lance’s fingers lingered downwards to trace the outline of his groin.

“We can keep doing this, someone is going to find ou-” A moan escaping Keith’s lips interrupted as Lance expertly pressed a firm hand to his crotch, applying pressure as he began to rub gently, palming his lover. 

Keith let out a sharp hiss, slapping one hand over his mouth to quiet himself while the other one wrapped back around behind Lance to stabilise himself. 

Lance used the new position to his advantage, pull them closer together.  
“I love it when you’re good for me.” Lance spoke in a deep growl, Keith was secretly obsessed with this side of him. “I love it when you’re bad even more, though.” 

Keith arched back, moaning as Lance pressed his own growing member against Keith’s ass in response, chuckling mischievously at the sound he’d pulled from the smaller male. 

“Fine.” Keith breathed, restlessly. “Come on, back to mine.” He took Lance’s hand without further permission and pulled him down the corridor.

Lance let Keith lead him right until they were outside Keith’s bedroom door. He quickly shook himself free and took a hold of Keith’s shoulders, pinning him to the wall beside the door. He pressed their bodies together and slotting his thigh between Keith’s legs, applying pressure to his bulge once more.

“Lance, not out here-” Keith began.

“You’ve had your fun. It’s my turn.” Lance cut him off, leaning his head down to roughly suck at the pale skin of Keith’s neck. He bit and sucked at the skin relentlessly, causing Keith to grab at his shirt, digging his nails into his sides as fingers tightly gripped the fabric. 

Lance pulled away, kissing the abused skin lightly as he looked up to meet Keith's gaze softly. Keith smiled at him, a silent reassurance to each other that they were just playing. 

Lance’s soft smile turned into a wicked grin as he stepped away from Keith, who relaxed away from the wall, new beads of sweat already forming in his hairline. The brunette pushed Keith into the room and forcefully shoved him down stomach-first on the bed. Keith groaned as his lower half rubbed against the mattress in the process. Lance hummed, pleased. 

“Someone’s horny.” He chuckled at Keith’s reaction as a blush heated up the raven’s cheeks. “Want me to help you with that?” He taunted, sounding innocent as he leaned over Keith’s body. He placed a hand on Keith’s hips once more, using the other to turn the teen’s face towards him. He rocked their hips together as he pulled him into a deep, rough kiss but the collar of his t-shirt. Keith obliged eagerly, arching his back up to kiss Lance properly. 

Lance pulled away, using his palm on the centre of Keith’s back to push him back down onto the bed.   
“Spread your legs for me, beautiful.” He instructed, moving back to kneel on the floor in front of where Keith was bent over. Lance moves forward on his knees as Keith obeys, widening his legs so that Lance can fit comfortably between them. 

“Lance.” Keith shuddered as Lance pulled down his pants and underwear in one go, moaning as the brunette kneaded his ass in his hands as soon as he can get a hold of it. 

Lance leaned forward suddenly, biting one of the cheeks harshly. Keith hissed. 

“What’s my name?” Lance growled before pressing a kiss to the abused skin.

“Mhm,” Keith moaned as Lance continued to spread and kiss along his pale cheeks. “Sorry, Daddy.” He panted. Lance grunted in acknowledgment. 

“So perfect.” He told Keith as he pressed a kiss to the small dimple at the very bottom of Keith’s spine. Keith bites his lips as he raises himself on to his elbows and off the bed. 

Lance’s hand instantly snakes around Keith’s front to grope his bulge again. He pulls Keith’s pants all the way down to his knees, taking a hold of his cock as it springs free, precum already dripping from the head. Lance uses it to stroke Keith slowly, causing him to buck his hips at the sensation.

Lance doesn't speak, he simply tightens his grip on Keith’s hip with one hand, holding him in place as he brings his hand back around to circle Keith’s hole with his index finger, teasing the entrance. Keith pants, restless as Lance holds him down, refraining from begging just yet.

“D-daddy,” He let out, encouraging his paramour to press his finger in. 

The brunette bit lower and lower down his pale skin, teasing the inside of Keith’s thighs as he worked the teen’s pants all the way off. Once Keith’s lower half was completely free of restraint he spread Keith’s cheeks gingerly. 

“So gorgeous” He whispered again. “Ready for me.” he said, mouth centimetres from Keith, breath hitting the teased entrance. Keith was trembling as he hissed, mind going numb with arousal.

“Tell me what you want.” Lance smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to Keith. He massaged the area around Keith’s groin as he waited, refraining from actually touching Keith’s erection. 

“Please.” Keith begged, morals going out the window. They always did when it came to Lance. “Daddy, please touch me.” 

“You know what I want to hear.” Lance told him, moving his head away from Keith’s ass torturously. 

“Eat me out! Please…” Keith buried his head in the sheets, embarrassed. Lance smiled lovingly.

“That’s all you had to say, baby.” Lance said before diving back in to lick his flattened tongue across Keith’s hole.

“L-l Daddy...” Keith moaned as Lance began to lick at the pink skin. Keith gripped the sheets that he’d buried his face into as Lance went in to work, dipping his tongue in to Keith’s entrance, pulling quiet moans from him.

He worked his tongue in and out of Keith, stroking him gently in a synchronised pace. Lance relished in his ability to control Keith, slowing down and speeding up as he pleased, adoring each individual reaction he was able to pull out of him. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Lance hissed as he dove back in on Keith, kissing and sucking at he abused skin as Keith bit down on his lip.

“L-Lance!” He cried. “Fuck!” The shorter of the two’s hips bucked as the sensation traveled up his entire body. He let out an admittedly undignified whine when the Blue Paladin stepped away from him suddenly, feeling the cold night air on his exposed skin. 

Keith shuddered when Lance pressed his hard erection to his ass, still confined by Lance’s grey sweatpants. 

“What did I say, baby.” He growled, though he massaged small circles into Keith’s hips. Keith felt his heart swell at the gesture, quickly distracted by his throbbing dick, hardening impossibly more at the play fear implemented through their little roleplay. 

“Sorry, Daddy.” He turned his head to look at Lance, speaking coyly with an innocent look in his eyes. Lance licked his lips as he took the sight in; Keith completely naked from the waist down, shirt pulled up to his armpits, hair a mess. 

Lance stood up too pull off his own shirt as Keith watched him longingly. He placed both hands on the mattress either side of Keith, pressing a hot kiss to the centre of his back before flipping him over. 

Keith grunted as he landed back on the bed, blushing as his hard cock sprung up, begging to be touched. 

“Are you going to be good for me now?” Lance asked, voice deep and eyes dangerous. Their usual sky blue shade darkening into a black ocean. Keith could only nod as Lance took hold of him.

The raven flung his head back as Lance stroked him, picking up the pace immediately. Lance put two of his fingers into Keith’s mouth as he did so, to which Keith sucked on eagerly, knowing that he would get what he wanted if he behaved. 

Lance kissed along Keith’s jaw, sucking more love bites into his collar as he pressed both fingers in at once. Keith hissed at the slight discomfort, they’d been fooling around a lot recently, so this wasn’t extremely painful to endure. 

Keith was back to being a moaning mess as Lance began to move his fingers inside Keith, pumping them in and out as he worked his cock. 

“Daddy!” Keith shouted, biting down on his own knuckles as he realised his own volume. 

“What is it baby?” Lance whispered in his ear before taking the soft skin of his ear in between his teeth. 

“I’m gonna cum…” He whined as more and more friction built up around his pelvis. Lance smirked, letting go of Keith’s erection and replacing it with his own covered cock, grinding down on him. 

“Aw,” He cooed teasingly, “not yet. Why, I’ve barely started.” 

Keith whined again as he tried to refrain from orgasming. He knew that lance enjoyed teasing him like this. 

“Then fuck me, please! I can’t hold it much longer.” Keith groaned. Lance tutted.

“Such a slut for my dick, aren’t you?” the Cuban grinded his hips down once again. 

“Yes!” Keith panted, hoping that it would be enough for Lance to show him mercy. Lance slowed his fingers down, causing Keith to whimper. 

“Up.” He ordered as he grabbed onto Keith’s arm, pulling him into a sitting position. Lance began to pull off his sweatpants as Keith shifted on the bed, mesmerised as Lance undressed himself, revealing no underwear underneath. Right as he was about to pull them off he stopped, looking at Keith expectantly. 

Keith raised a brow.

“Lube?” Lane asked obviously. 

“Oh.” Keith nodded as he ran over to the draw where he kept the small bottle, t shirt falling back around his hips. When he turned around Lance was sat on the side of the bed, completely naked. 

Keith bit his lip as he walked in front of him, hands trailing Lance’s chest and abs as he admired the brunette’s body, while Lance’s hands rested on Keith’s ass. 

“Sit.” He ordered adoringly and Keith didn't need to be told twice. He climbed over Lance to straddle his lap, knees on the mattress either side of his tan legs. Lance held an expectant hold out to Keith who placed the bottle of lube in his hands. 

Lance raised a brow.

“Well, I saw asking for your hand… I’m not going to do it.” He said suggestively. Keith blushed.

“Sorry.” he looked down, taking the bottle again.

“Hey?” Lance brought his hand up and lifted Keith’s chin to meet him. “I want to watch you fuck your self on me gorgeous. Can you do that for me?” he asked, offering a warm smile. 

“Oh, yeah!” Keith returned his smile, opening the bottle and squirting some of the lube into his hand. He reached his hands down to Lance’s dick, coating it in the substance. Lance pressed lazy kisses to Keith’s chest as he worked, pumping the brunette’s cock before aligning it to his entrance. 

“Eager?” Lance teased, kissing Keith’s stomach.

“You kidding?” Keith retorted. Lance rolled his eyes playfully before groping Keith’s hips tightly, reminding him who was in control.

“I’m waiting.” Lance said as Keith shut his eyes, easing himself down until he was flush to Lance’s lap. He let out a rugged breath as he felt the teen inside him. 

Lance ran his hands up and down Keith’s sides as he waited for him to adjust, goosebumps raising where his fingers brushed underneath his shirt. 

“Ready, baby.” He said, lips still ghosting the black fabric. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Keith nodded before lifting himself up. His head rolled back as he began to work himself up and down on Lance who held him in place. He let out a sharp cry as he felt Lance move on his inner walls. 

Lance grinned as Keith moaned, letting his hands glide up under Keith’s shirt, lifting it up further with every bounce. Keith quickened his pace, bracing himself on Lance’s shoulders as he bounced up and down, letting an unapologetic string of moans and cries escape his lips as he did so.

Lance grunted as Keith slammed down on his lap, moaning as the tension around his dick tightened.

“You feel so good, baby.” He breathed out as he lifted Keith’s shirt over his head, pulling the raven back close to him by his waist. He licked at one of Keith’s nipples as Keith’s breathing became uneven, reaching his climax. 

“Daddy! Fuck, oh my God, L-La-” He yelled out in pure ecstasy. 

“Look at me.” Lance said, guiding Keith’s face back down, holding it there with a firm grip on his long, dark hair. “Look at me, and don’t look anywhere else.” Keith nodded as he tried his best to not throw his head back as Lance bucked his hips up to meet Keith, hitting his prostate.

Lance tightened his grip on Keith’s hair.

“Don’t look away!” He demanded as he matched his trusts with Keith, hitting the same spot each time. 

“Lan-” Keith cut himself off. “Daddy…” He panted as his vision turned white.

“Scream my name baby.” Lance moaned as he felt his orgasm coming on too.

“Lance!” Keith cried as Lance thrusted a final time, releasing all over their chests.

With one last thrust, Lance’s hands pulling Keith down onto his member, Lance came as well, letting himself fill Keith. The smaller male moaned as Lance came inside him, letting his head fall onto the Cuban’s shoulder.

Lance helped Keith off his dick, who winced at the sudden empty feeling. Lance squeezed Keith’s hand as he guided them to lay back on the bed, Keith’s head in his neck as their chests pressed together, too exhausted and blissed out to care about the mess between them. 

Lance played with Keith’s hair with his free hand as they let their breathing calm.

“That was amazing.” Keith whispered into Lances warm skin. Lance could feel the smile on his lips. 

“I love you, Keith.” Lance replied. Keith grinned as Lance used his real name. Roleplay over. This was real. 

“I love you too, Lance.”


End file.
